


【赫海＋all海】心照不宣

by Smalltemper



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltemper/pseuds/Smalltemper
Summary: all海系列，赫海真爱





	【赫海＋all海】心照不宣

**Author's Note:**

> all海警告，非喜勿入！

1、

很小的时候，家里的条件还过得去，妈妈喜欢带着李赫宰去公园游乐场一玩一整天，哄着小小年纪就很有sense的李赫宰拍了好多照片，小赫笑嘻嘻的小模样人比花娇。

后来，家庭发生变故，一家人搬去了窄小的房子，妈妈每天忙于生计，李赫宰就懂事的跟在姐姐后面像个小尾巴形影不离，姐姐疼他，经常省着钱给他买好吃的，自己一口不尝。

“我们赫宰啊，以后赚大钱了要记得让姐姐刷卡哦。”

若干年后，李赫宰把这句话记在心里，在赚到了第一笔工资后把卡悄悄地放在了姐姐床头。

人生疾苦是什么滋味，李赫宰自认为也算是尝得差不多，冷脸冷心算是个不好不坏的后遗症，他曾经以为，李东海也应该是自己的同类，毕竟李东海也是苦孩子，比自己还苦一点那种，可是木浦来的小少年总是一派柔和天真，不知道的还以为是蜜罐子里泡出来的，即使很多年后，粉丝们看着李东海斯文吃饭的模样都称赞他举止做派极为清贵，可谁能想到他小时候常常饿肚子呢。

李东海去小饭馆打工的事情他知道，招人的消息还是他告诉初来乍到的李东海的呢，他哪能想到胖乎乎的老板看起来亲切又健谈，背地里却偷偷猥亵李东海。

金希澈大闹饭馆后，在大家凑在一起吃饭的时候，把自己餐盘里的煎蛋夹给了李东海，话里带着警告的提醒他们。

“以后你们不许再跟东海说招工的事，帮我好好看着他，别让他乱跑。”

李赫宰有些暗暗心虚，更有点委屈生气，金希澈这裹着冰碴子的话像是在打他的脸，可是他又没有做错什么。

李东海果然背着金希澈又来找李赫宰。“赫宰啊，上次的工作泡汤了，我对首尔还是不熟悉，你能不能……”

“不能。”李赫宰语气生硬，“你希澈哥下了死命令了，我可不想被你连累。”

李东海皱着八字眉，被他拒绝得过于干脆而不知所措，话也说不好，方言也突突往外冒，“不会的呀，赫宰啊，我这次，这次一定会小心点的！”

李赫宰彼时还听不得李东海结结巴巴含含糊糊的海式语言，觉得心烦，但是又不由自主的问他，“你这次是怎么回事？闯祸了？被老板骂了？”

被问及羞处的李东海难以启齿，颠三倒四的结巴着跟李赫宰说了胖老板欺负他的事情。小孩子们哪里经历过这种事，听都没听说过，李赫宰吓了一大跳，算是理解了金希澈过激的反应。

他出神的盯着李东海看了会儿，不知怎么着就觉得李东海确实长得让人想“欺负”，白白净净带着婴儿肥的小脸蛋可人疼得不行，大眼睛水水润润，小虎牙也可可爱爱，一副乖顺的模样，谁见了不多瞅几眼，多的是人喜欢。

不过李东海是他们这群人的一份子，勉勉强强算是他的兄弟，被欺负了哪能就这么翻篇了？

工作李赫宰是不可能帮他找了，但是仇是可以报一报的。从公司回家的时候，他勾着金俊秀的脖子把人一起带去了胖老板的小饭馆，金俊秀本来不乐意，听李赫宰添油加醋的说了胖老板的恶劣行径之后也是义愤填膺。

李赫宰挽着袖子寻摸四周，摸起两块水泥砖，掂量了下，后背有些出汗，第一次干这种事情他也紧张，递给金俊秀一块，“俊秀！上！砸了他的招牌！让他欺负东海！”

金俊秀半举着转头，“不会被发现吧，赫宰……”

李赫宰咬咬牙，“放心，我早就观察好了，这片儿没有监控，夜深了也没人路过，这边的店面只做生意，关门了都各自回家，没人守着，警察局离得远着呢，谁也不会发现是我们干的。”

金俊秀看着李赫宰皱着眉头微微眯着眼睛，一副犯罪高手的模样，心里有些发凉，这小子真是……

李东海啊，你到底有什么魔力。

两个半大小子在深夜无人的街边饭馆门口使着蛮力，天不怕地不怕地抡圆了胳膊，哗哗啦啦一阵刺耳的声响，把玻璃门和塑料立牌甚至是门楣上的招牌都砸的个破破烂烂，然后在昏黄的路灯洒在的光晕里撒开腿狂奔。

2、

后来，李赫宰架不住李东海一再恳求，问了下妈妈和姐姐，找了个在游乐场发传单的差事，琢磨了下，最后和李东海一起去干了几天零工。

年少的李东海性子腼腆又怕生，传单递出去嗫嗫喏喏只会说谢谢，对着接传单的人也说，对着不接的也说。赶着放假期间，游乐场人潮拥挤，几个黄毛的小流氓在李东海递传单给他们的时候围着他取笑。

“再给我几张呗，我们兄弟几个就喜欢看传单！”

李东海脸都红透了，“不行，老板说了，一人只能给一张……”

“哎呦，这么听老板的话啊！怎么跟个小姑娘似的哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“哥，你看他别就是个小姑娘啊，头发也长，比班花还好看呢！”

“你看他还脸红了哈哈哈哈哈哈，娘们唧唧的，来，哥哥摸摸脸蛋烫不烫啊……”

李赫宰一直留心着李东海这边，看见李东海被几个人围着脸色一黑，在人群里费劲地挤过去，一脚踹上了要上手摸李东海脸的小混混。要说起来，李赫宰虎着脸是真吓人，那时候还瘦的不行，脸颊没什么肉，就显得整张脸线条锋利，猛地一看，跟个道上的头头似的。

“滚！你小子真是个社会败类！我已经喊了保安过来了，再不走老子打死你！”

黄毛小子们骂骂咧咧的离开了，李赫宰看着他们的背影狠狠瞪了一眼，转头从李东海手上接过大半的传单，空出一只手不由分说地糊上李东海的脸，小小啧了一声，心里嘀咕，这小脸，还没我的手大。颇为粗鲁的用手抹去了李东海额头鬓角的汗，手上一片湿漉漉的水渍，李赫宰毫不在意的挥挥手。

“我继续发传单了哈，你把这点发完就去小卖铺那等我，回来给你买冰激凌吃。”

李东海脑袋里还是一片浆糊，没反应过来李赫宰就挤进了人群里，突然，他觉得耳边的嘈杂都消失了，除了李赫宰被挤得看不见多少的背影，他眼里什么也看不见，脸颊上还沾染着李赫宰手指的温度，他的心砰砰砰跳的沉闷又欢快，就在这一刻，李赫宰对他来说，有些他自己也说不清楚的不一样了。

他晕晕乎乎地还想着，李赫宰是不是有洁癖来着……可他用手帮他擦汗，应该没有……吧？

3、

首尔对于李东海来说过于陌生，这个比木浦繁华很多的都市让他没有安全感，商店和超市里有很多他没见过的零食，他用打工的钱省吃俭用买了两串葡萄带回去，爸爸妈妈一边说他浪费钱，一边吃的满足又开心。

崔始源跟他们熟悉了之后经常带东西给他们，有些好喝的牛奶和叫不上名字的保健品他会留起来带回家。那次，李东海跳舞不小心崴了脚，李赫宰背负众人所托，送他去车站，随口抱怨，“你包里都装了什么呀，这么沉。”

李东海拉开包，献宝一样给他看，“始源带的好东西，我吃不完带回家给爸爸妈妈还有哥哥！赫宰喝牛奶吗？我包里还有好几瓶！”

李赫宰看着他亮晶晶的大眼睛，心里突然挺不是滋味。“车还有一会儿才来，你在这儿等着我，别乱走。”

身上的钱是姐姐塞给他让他吃晚饭的，李赫宰拿了两盒草莓牛奶，毫不犹豫地付了账。

“给你，这是我最喜欢的草莓牛奶，可好喝了，比始源的进口牛奶好喝。”

李东海受宠若惊接过牛奶，他不知道李赫宰哪里来的多余的钱，也不知道他怎么就和始源的牛奶叫上了劲，但是他很开心，小虎牙高兴的从淡粉的唇间冒出了头。

“赫宰也喝！”硬硬的塑料吸管不知轻重的戳上李赫宰的嘴巴，把他从今晚得饿肚子的忧虑里戳回了神，李东海举着草莓牛奶冲他笑的傻里傻气，“我们一人一盒！”

嘬着甜滋滋的草莓牛奶，听李东海在旁边咋呼，“哇！这个超级好喝！”李赫宰觉得，有这一盒奶他不吃晚饭也没有关系了。

他甚至在李东海上了车之后，目送车越开越远，心里滋生出些许不舍。不过，很快他就开始期待李东海几天后返程，到时候给他买点什么好呢？这几天攒钱回头带他吃炒年糕吧！

李东海长得好看又有实力，出道也是理所应当的，知道李东海要跟正洙哥一起出道的时候，李赫宰是这么劝慰自己的。可是他又不甘心，三分因为自己的练习生涯不知道何时到头，七分是因为李东海没有和他一起，让他被抛弃了一样难受。

金俊秀看他阴沉着脸有意躲着李东海，脑筋一转，出了个馊主意，“赫宰啊，我们去逗逗东海吧，好歹让他出道了也不要忘了我们呀！”

李赫宰喜欢逗李东海，因为李东海笑点低，看他笑的前仰后合，李赫宰很有成就感，但是他不喜欢逗李东海哭。不知怎么着鬼迷了心窍，他跟着很是起劲的金俊秀把李东海堵在卫生间门口。

“东海啊，听说出道了就会变的，到时候你就会忘了我们吧！”金俊秀笑的眯眯眼，说出的话却是尖锐的扎在李东海心上。

“我不会的，我不会变的。”就这么两句话功夫，李东海眼眶就红了一圈，金俊秀叹了口气，打算说句好话收场。

“你说不会变就不会变吗？李东海，你要是变了，我就当不认识你，李东海是谁，跟李赫宰可没有关系。”

金俊秀被突然插嘴的李赫宰吓了一跳，眼瞅着李东海眼泪都要掉下来了，赶紧拽了把李赫宰的袖子，想着，我的祖宗哎，您可少说两句吧。

李赫宰既因为看到李东海要哭不哭的模样而慌张，又控制不住自己对他恶语相向，他似乎迫切需要从李东海那里得到确切的答案，关于他们的友谊，关于他们的未来。

“赫宰，你相信我，我不会变的，我会一直，一直都是李东海……”李东海已经开始哽咽，他因为李赫宰的不信任而感到委屈和不安，可是他比任何人都希望和李赫宰一起出道，他也相信李赫宰一定会出道。

李赫宰悄悄把插在裤袋里的手紧紧攥成拳头，“等你出道了，金钱和地位会毁了你的初心的，就像有些前辈们，连自己姓甚名谁都忘得一干二净。东海，我凭什么相信你……”

李东海再也忍不住地发出好大一声抽泣，转头走进了卫生间，李赫宰僵直地站在原地，金俊秀恨铁不成钢地推了他一把。

“快进去看看吧，咱俩跟东海道个歉！”

李赫宰还是不为所动，直到卫生间里传来一声巨响，才如梦初醒大步迈进去，一眼看到李东海垂着头站在洗手池前，墙上的镜子放射状地碎了一片。李赫宰眼尖的看到李东海扶在洗手池边的手渗出猩红的血液，心脏猛地跳漏了一拍。

“东海……”

“李赫宰！我绝对不会变的！”带着泪珠的凶狠的吼叫反而让人心疼的不行，分明是被欺负的惨兮兮的模样。

李赫宰叹了口气，轻轻拉过李东海受伤的右手，“我相信你，相信你……疼不疼啊，傻瓜啊，怎么能用手打镜子呢，我就在门外，可以打我啊……走，带你去包扎伤口，然后去吃炒年糕。”

“我不吃，我不跟你一起吃！”

“那我求求你？求求大明星东海陪我吃晚饭，好吗？给你买草莓牛奶。”

金俊秀目瞪口呆，眼看着李赫宰护着李东海受伤的手，搂着人家肩膀，相亲相爱地离开，徒留他空气一样透明且迷茫的站在卫生间门口。还吃炒年糕，喝牛奶？！这是那个连糖都没给他吃过的李赫宰说出来的话？真是交友不慎……

4、

李赫宰一直都认为李东海是他见过的最单纯质朴的人，连撒谎都结结巴巴说不好话，所以，李东海说，他就信。但是，命运像是跟他作对，狠狠打了他一个耳光，他做梦都没想到，李东海会为了更好的资源和前途而出卖身体。

朴正洙撕掉温柔的面目，咬牙切齿地指责李东海，“李东海你说的出口吗？告诉他们你都做了什么！告诉他们你和电视台的老男人上了床，你早就不想做super junior的李东海了吧！”

李赫宰准备劝架挡在李东海身前的手臂颓然垂下，他期待着李东海反驳否认，李东海说，他就信。可是，李东海没有……

“李东海……”李赫宰攥着拳头，牙都要咬碎，“你怎么能……做出这么下贱的事情。”

知道了事情真相后他不止一次回想李东海当时看向他的眼神，有惊讶有委屈有害怕有不甘，唯独没有悔恨，因为李东海自始至终都未曾动摇初心，也从未后悔为了他李赫宰和一众队友牺牲自己。很可惜，他当时没有看懂……

很难讲，那是一段怎样的日子。

浑浑噩噩，阴阴沉沉，李东海小心翼翼地抛下个性和自尊，在队伍里生活得举步维艰。本来也不是什么娇气的人，只怪以前哥哥弟弟把他照顾的太好，一旦失去他们，李东海就像是家养的小鸟难以适应独自努力的生活。他甚至会一声不吭的躲过和大家一起吃饭的时候，回去后再默不作声洗掉满满一池的碗碟。诚惶诚恐地每时每刻注意自己的言行，生怕不堪的自己惹得队友们不满生气。

从前活力四射的少年突然就暗淡了一身光芒，眼睛里盛满化不开的忧郁。

生日那天，李东海回复了寥寥几个亲友的祝福短信和电话，握着手机缩在床头，他从头天夜里，等到今天太阳高照，又等到日薄西山，除了申东熙给他发了短信外，他怎么也盼不来其他人，尤其是……李赫宰。

从来到首尔的第一年，李东海的生日都是哥哥弟弟们陪着过的，李赫宰出道前也没什么钱，为了给他买件流行的T恤还偷偷出去打了几天工。

人啊，果然都是由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。李东海跟自己说，大家肯定都很忙，再等等，再等一会儿。这一等就等到了半夜。快一昼夜没合眼没吃东西让李东海头晕乏力，他硬撑着给自己套上外套，步伐不稳的离开了宿舍。

偌大的城市，他又能去哪里呢？李东海带着口罩和帽子，忍着头晕恶心，坐在汉江边，小小声地给自己唱生日歌，生日快乐呀东海，要好好的长大，成为更多人喜爱的歌手啊，爸爸，不要担心，东海生活得很好呢，爸爸在天上也要保佑哥哥弟弟们健康平安呀。

又是一夜过去，李东海活动了下酸麻的腿，准备带着早餐回去，要给李赫宰买那家紫菜卷，去晚了就没有了。手机铃声突然响起，曺圭贤打来的电话，李东海犹豫了下，还是按了拒接。

他突然就十分愤怒和不甘，为什么他要遭受这样的折磨，一再伤害的他的都是他最亲最爱的人啊，他可以忍受，不代表他不会伤心，变化最多的，明明是他们。

“特哥，我现在在汉江边上，一个人，躺在路上。哥能来看看我吗？”

有气无力的声音透过听筒传过来，朴正洙眉头一跳，李东海的状态，很不对劲。

来不及收拾下就慌忙准备出门，却被李赫宰拦下，“哥去找东海吗？我也一起去……”

曺圭贤顶着头乱发刚踏出房间，听见李东海的名字瞬间清醒，站在李赫宰身旁，也坚定的要求一起去找李东海。

宿舍离汉江距离不近，朴正洙开着新买不久的车带着两个崽子去找另一个崽子。李赫宰从上车开始就一言不发，直到路过一家甜品店。

“停下。”

朴正洙依言靠边停了车，看着李赫宰推门出去直奔甜品店，不一会儿又拎着个蛋糕盒子回来。他们几个人里性情最冷漠的就是李赫宰，可在对待李东海的事情上，最体贴温柔的也是李赫宰。

他们赶到的时候，李东海躺在长椅上，安静的一动不动。朴正洙拍拍他戴着毛线帽的头顶，他才动作艰难的起身。

“你们来啦……真的，很感谢……”

“说什么胡话呢，顺路买了个蛋糕，吃完了回去排练新舞步。”

李东海捧着怀里的蛋糕盒，抿着猫咪笑红了眼眶，他心里再清楚不过，哪里是什么顺路，李赫宰这个嘴硬心软的家伙。

朴正洙打电话叫了炸酱面的外卖，三个已经颇为出名的韩流明星，捧着炸酱面坐在汉江边沉默着为李东海庆祝迟到的生日。空了很久的胃吃了蛋糕和面绞痛翻滚的让李东海苍白了脸，他还是笑的很开心，毕竟这是他这段时间里最满足的一餐了。

李赫宰把李东海病态的脸色瞧在眼里，不动声色的拿过李东海手里难以下咽的面，大口大口的吃，“李东海你吃不完我吃了哈，我还饿着呢……”

朴正洙还有活动吃完了就得赶回去，李赫宰推搡着曺圭贤上了车，眼疾手快关了车门，“哥，圭贤，你们先回去，我吃撑了和东海一起溜溜食。”

这一遛食就去了药店，李东海心情复杂地看着李赫宰挑挑拣拣了几样他常吃的胃药，又跟店员要了杯热水。

“别逞强，吃了药带你回去睡一觉。”

李东海小口抿着水，热气蒸腾进眼睛里，他想，如果不是在药店里，他一定要给李赫宰一个大大的拥抱，李赫宰拒绝他都不会放手的那种。

5、

他们这一路走来着实艰难，朴正洙作为队长替他们承担了很多，在李赫宰心里，朴正洙是他最尊敬最喜欢的哥哥，所以，难以形容他发现朴正洙强迫李东海时内心的震惊和愤怒，狠狠打完朴正洙那一拳头后，他的手都在微微颤抖。

李东海缩在浴缸里，头埋在膝盖上，不敢抬头看李赫宰，他很害怕，李赫宰该怎么想他啊，会更嫌弃他吧，会不会也打他一拳。出乎意料的是，李赫宰温柔地揽过他，按着他紧紧贴在胸口。被施暴后的惧怕和疼痛在李赫宰的怀抱里消散，李东海终于抓着李赫宰胸前的衣服哭泣出声。

“东海啊，没事了……”

“赫宰，赫宰……我没有，你相信我，我很害怕，很疼，特哥……没人救我……”

“我信我信……”李赫宰想起房间里传出来的哭声，为自己当时没有敲门进去而懊悔至极，他本来，可以阻止这场暴行。

李东海颈侧的伤口还在渗血，背上臀上交错着红肿的伤痕，凄惨的模样让李赫宰心里一阵抽痛，小心翼翼的分开李东海的腿，拨开两瓣伤痕累累的臀肉。

“东海，这里受伤了……你别怕，我帮你……帮你清洗干净。”

遭受凌虐的小穴泛着血丝，红肿外翻着，丝丝缕缕的白浊缓慢溢出，李赫宰轻轻地探入高热的小穴，在李东海压抑的痛呼声中引出朴正洙留在里面的东西。

李赫宰帮他清洗完伤口后打横抱起他送回房间，又轻手轻脚的给他上了药，看着他承受不住的昏昏沉沉睡过去才松了口气。

崔始源这段时间护李东海护的紧，李赫宰考虑了下决定还是不瞒着崔始源，嘱咐崔始源东海受了伤记得给他上药，至于怎么受的伤他怎么也讲不出口，想来崔始源自己也会发现的。

如果李赫宰当时能预想到李东海为了拯救深陷泥潭破败不堪的自己而去向崔始源寻求安慰，心甘情愿把自己给了崔始源，李赫宰一定在那晚直接抱着李东海回自己房间，每天每天守着他。可世上哪里有后悔药可吃。

眼睁睁看着李东海带着崔始源留下的情事痕迹进进出出，天天黏着崔始源像只乖巧的猫咪，队里几个人冷着脸默默生气，金钟云更是在看到崔始源自然至极地抱着小小一只的李东海亲吻时，愤怒地踢歪了餐桌。

李赫宰同样嫉妒得不行，但是归功于他那颗冷漠的心脏，他还能进行理智的反省，自己这种情绪到底是为何产生。自己要好的朋友被敬爱的哥哥欺辱，然后和自己的另一个朋友在一起了，这种事情哪里会让他如此不甘和懊恼。他不想让其他人触碰李东海，想把他每天箍在怀里走到哪里带到哪里，想代替崔始源用亲吻和性爱抚慰他，而这些都是源于——他爱李东海。

李赫宰爱李东海。这个结论让他惊惶不已。他知道崔始源爱李东海，朴正洙做出那种事情也应该是喜欢李东海的，队里其他人他不清楚，但是在知道李东海援交前哪个人不是疼着他宠着他的。

李赫宰做过规划，他想等到事业稳定下来后跟心爱的女孩子拥有自己的家庭，早些让操劳了大半辈子的父母抱上小孙子小孙女，可是他爱上了自己的同性队友……

重新联系上对自己颇有好感的女演员，李赫宰决定用恋爱来分散自己对李东海的感情。女孩子温柔体贴，偶尔调皮，是他满意的女友，可是他却没办法从恋爱中体会到丝毫甜蜜幸福，反而苦苦煎熬着提醒自己要撑住。

李东海知道他有了女朋友后跟他更加疏离，李赫宰偶尔能感受到李东海注视着他的目光，可他看过去时李东海就会移开眼神。

李赫宰毫不顾忌地带着女友和他们聚餐，李东海恰巧和女孩子将筷子伸向同一块肉，又尴尬地缩回手，李赫宰习惯使然将那块肉夹进李东海的碗里，被女友在腿上不轻不重地掐了一下。

聚餐后，李赫宰开车送女友回家。

“哥哥，你对那个李东海也太好了，我都要吃醋了！”

“乖，他是我队友嘛，你别放在心上。”

“可是哥哥，我听说李东海他去援交了，是真的吗？他那样的人怎么值得哥哥你对他那么好！”

李赫宰握着方向盘的手过于用力而泛出青白，他冷着脸在路边停车，“下车。”

“哥哥不是要送我回去吗？”

“我们到此为止了，送你回去不方便。”

无视前女友的哭闹，李赫宰驱车回了宿舍。他不容许别人在他面前诋毁李东海，那个女人触了他的底线。李赫宰不是傻子，这段时间以来李东海的表现，还有他丝毫没有增加反而被刻意打压的资源，都让李赫宰开始怀疑所谓援交的真实性。

自欺欺人的事，他李赫宰从来不做。

6、

回到宿舍之后，李赫宰意外地在自己房间里看到缩在他床上睡觉的李东海。

“东海，怎么在我这睡觉，不回房间了？”

李东海撑起身子靠在床头，无意识地绞紧手指，“赫宰，你很喜欢那个女孩子吗？”

李赫宰不知怎么回答，难道告诉他，李赫宰喜欢的是他李东海？

“我刚刚和她分手了……”

李东海突然就肉眼可见的明朗开心起来，“真的吗？赫宰你不要伤心，你那么好会遇见更好的女孩子的！”

“东海……”李赫宰欺身上前半压住李东海，“我分手你很高兴吗？”

李东海的耳侧漫上粉红，结结巴巴着回答李赫宰的问题，可他确实十分高兴，他知道这样很自私，可是谁又能开心的祝福自己喜欢的人和别人恋爱呢？

“我，我没有高兴。就是觉得，她好像，配不上你。”

“配不上我，呵呵……”李赫宰嗤笑出声，“那谁配得上？你吗？”

李东海抬头直视李赫宰侵略性十足的眼神，“不，我也配不上。”在他心里，李赫宰是完美的，应该会有一个清白干净的体贴的爱人陪他度过一生，李东海自己是远远不够资格的。

“可是，我觉得你比她更适合我。东海……你告诉我……”李赫宰掐住李东海的肩膀，“那件事情，真的是你自愿的吗？”

李东海瞬间脸色煞白，虽然崔始源已经帮他让那个男人受到了惩罚，但是他确实被那个人……这是他心里永远无法抹平的伤疤。没必要，他告诉自己，没必要为自己申辩什么，眼前的人是自己的软肋，又何必跟他说清楚平白增加他的负担让他内疚。李东海舍不得。

沉寂下来的气氛让李赫宰心头的怒火一路烧到眼睛，他眼眶通红，有晶莹的泪光闪烁，“为什么呢？你和我有不能跟说的秘密了？”

李赫宰基本可以确定，援交的事确有隐情，可他不明白，为什么李东海不能坦诚告诉他，无论怎样他都愿意和李东海一起承担，李东海对他应该和以前一样毫无保留才对，而不是把事情藏在心里把他当做一个傻子对待。

“你不信任我了吗，东海……”

李赫宰蜻蜓点水般啄吻了下李东海柔软的双唇。

“这样呢？我这样做，你是不是可以更相信我一点？东海，你可以依赖我的，我会一直在你身边。”

李东海伸手挡住李赫宰再次吻过来的动作，湿润温暖的嘴唇贴在他的掌心，“别，赫宰。我不希望，你也这样……”

“他们可以，我不可以吗？东海，你不能偏心。”李赫宰按下李东海的手腕，偏头咬住李东海的下唇，齿间轻轻研磨，“你可以不接受任何人。但是，东海，你必须接受我。”

李东海抬手抚上李赫宰柔软的发尾，“赫宰，你喜欢我吗？”李东海的眼睛就是一片星海，看着看着就会心甘情愿沉溺进去，把灵魂献祭他以求取他的垂青。

“不。”是的。

“我不喜欢你。”我喜欢你。

“我只是想要你。”因为喜欢你才想得到你。

李东海蓦然勾唇笑了起来，“骗子。”有泪珠从眼角偷偷滑落，“你们首尔人都是骗子，我要回木浦。”

李赫宰用唇抿掉他咸涩的泪水，“带我一起回去吧。”

情至浓时，李东海紧紧环住李赫宰的脖颈，和李赫宰气息交缠，任由李赫宰用舌头探索他口腔的一分一寸，全然把自己交付给他。湿漉漉的吻从额头，眉尾，鼻尖，嘴角，一路向下，在李东海凸出的喉结上流连。

李东海微微喘气，双手毫无章法地在李赫宰背上胡乱抚摸。李赫宰干脆起身一把脱掉上衣，赤裸温热的身躯压在李东海身上，透过睡衣薄薄的布料温暖着他欢快跳动的心脏。

李赫宰从来都不知道，李东海的身体能够让他这么兴奋和悸动，明明是和自己一样的男性躯体，却能让他恨不能拆吃入腹，几乎每一寸皮肤都像是能吮出蜜来。

“东海，你好甜……”

李东海羞得眼睫乱颤，虎头虎脑地啵叽一口亲在李赫宰的侧脸，“你，你也甜。”

李赫宰乐不可支地狠狠揉搓了几下他胸前的软肉和小巧的红樱，换来几声轻哼。

“傻瓜。”

“东海啊，就这样傻傻的呆在我身边就好。”

进入的时候，李赫宰怕李东海不舒服想帮他翻身跪趴在床上，李东海却挣扎着紧紧抱住李赫宰，双腿羞涩的分开盘在他后腰上。

“我想看着你。”

李赫宰一颗冷硬的心脏融化得彻彻底底，龟头抵在穴口轻轻逗弄，“东海，你知道为什么会发大水吗？”

李东海沉浸在情欲里被后穴口浅浅戳刺的性器折磨的无法思考，脑袋里有熟悉的对话一闪而过，“不，不知道。”

李赫宰扶住硬得流水的欲望深深埋进去，“因为放松警惕了啊……”

和喜欢的人做爱让李东海幸福的要流泪，事实上他确实哭了，李赫宰过于凶狠的抽插让他感觉肠道都要被顶破，硬生生被快感折磨得眼泪汪汪。

高潮的时候李赫宰咬牙从销魂的小穴里抽出来蹭着李东海的会阴射了出来。从李东海受伤那次他就私下里做了很多功课，学习了不少东西，知道精液射进去对承受方身体不好，清理也很煎熬，所以控制着自己没有射在柔软的穴心。

对于李东海，他永远保持着一万分的细致和耐心。

7、

李东海本来以为，李赫宰和他做爱是想要和他在一起，天生浪漫的人甚至开始决定和崔始源划清界限，规划起他和李赫宰的未来，尽管他们都没有明白的告诉对方“我爱你”，但是对方的心意他们应该心照不宣。

如果可以，李东海希望自己没有趁着崔始源不在兴致冲冲半夜去找李赫宰看电影，那么他至少能蒙在鼓里当个快乐的傻子。

“我没有！”李赫宰的声音在门外听起来不很清楚却带着明显的怒意。

“没有？那就是说你确定自己不喜欢东海？”申东熙还是一如既往的稳重，不慌不忙的向李赫宰发问。

“当然了，我怎么会喜欢东海。只不过是，是想跟他做爱罢了。”

“我跟你说过，不要欺负东海，那孩子较真，受不住的。”

“崔始源可以，我不可以？他需要安全感需要依靠我都能给他，我只是想要他。”

“赫宰，别过分，我知道你是怎么想的……”

李东海慌慌张张躲回自己的房间，从听到李赫宰说不喜欢他时，他就站不住了。

李赫宰，真是个骗子。他比谁都清楚，李赫宰爱他，李赫宰可以跟所有人说他不喜欢李东海，可是他骗不了李东海。

李东海只是在为自己悲哀，他以为自己能够拉住李赫宰的手从沼泽里爬出来，可是一旦有人试图触碰他们之间的关系，李赫宰便毫不犹豫的松开手，仿佛和他没有半分牵绊。

在李东海计划着未来时，李赫宰却在撇清他的感情，这让李东海感到无力，那他又怎么有勇气拖着李赫宰如同世间普通爱侣一样光明正大的相爱，更没有理由纠缠着李赫宰的人生摆脱自己阴暗的过往。

李东海拨通了崔始源的电话，“始源，你在哪？来接我吧，想你了，想要你。”

第二天，李赫宰想带着李东海去练习室，他编了新舞步想跳给李东海看，舞曲是首情歌，李东海喜欢的那种明快的曲子，可是李东海房间里没人，他只好坐在客厅里和曺圭贤打了几局游戏，心里隐隐不安。

快中午的时候，崔始源带着李东海回了宿舍，李东海有些站不稳，崔始源半抱着他，无视其他人的目光搂着李东海回了房间。

李赫宰脸色阴沉，李东海半夜去找了崔始源，然后两个人纠缠了一夜，而他还犯蠢像个傻子一样试图用舞蹈跟李东海表白心意，他以为，他们是彼此喜欢的，现在看来，他也不过是李东海的其中一处避风港。

就这样，本应是人人艳羡的一对爱侣，却偏偏成了所谓炮友，在求而不得的苦痛里挣扎，为不见天日的爱慕悲伤。

8、

时光匆匆流转到2017年7月14日，一句“固定同行人”，才终于弥补了李东海和李赫宰的故事里最大的空缺，至此，他们毫无保留且无所畏惧的真正相爱了。

——END


End file.
